


Surprise Attack!

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>guessing what 707′s newest toy does results in a reward.</p><p>(707 x Reader/MC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it miiiight be a good idea to put it on AO3, mostly as a back up, lol. I will probably post the others on here eventually, too, haha....

“Saeyoung?”

The young man looked up from his workstation to see who’s calling his name. They light up immediately as soon as he sees who his visitor is. “You’re here!?!”

You smile at him, “I told you I was coming, didn’t I?”

He jumps up from his seat and nearly hurls himself at you, arms spread wide. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be excited to see you~”

You wrap your arms around him, reciprocating his hug. There’s something about him that reminds you of an excited puppy. It’s cute and endearing all at the same time. After giving you one more big squeeze, he leads you over to his workstation.

“Look!” he says excitedly. “I’ve been working on this new toy all day!”

You place the bag that’s been hanging over your shoulder down on the table and pick up the item Saeyoung had motioned to. “It’s… a teddy bear?”

The twinkle in his eyes when you said that alerts you that it’s no ordinary teddy bear. Not that that surprises you, as very few of Saeyoung’s creations are ordinary in the first place.

“Ah-ha, you are indeed correct my dear sweet fiancee!” He chuckles and plucks the teddy bear from your hands and brings it over to one of the computers in the room and sets it in front of the keyboard. Saeyoung presses the left ear and the teddy bear’s eyes light up, signifying that the toy has come to life. It stands up and leans over and begins to use the computer.

“Oh, is it like a personal assistant?” you ask.

“Hehe~ I suppose that’s… close enough.”

You look down at the computer screen to see what the bear is doing to find that it has opened up LOLOL and has begun playing it.

“Wow~ He looks like he’s pretty good.”

“Of course, who do you think made him?” Saeyoung’s voice is proud and triumphant. “Though, he couldn’t ever be as good as me… He might be able to beat Yoosung though.”

You imagine how upset Yoosung would be if his second place spot on their server was lost to a teddy bear.

“Anyway, I think you deserve a little prize for guessing right~” Suddenly you feel Saeyoung’s presence is a little closer than it was before. You look up to see him leaning into giving you a kiss. Automatically, your eyes close as his face inches closer and closer until…

“Gross.”

A voice stops him. You open your eyes to see Saeran staring in the doorway, giving the both of you a deadpan stare. Saeyoung turns to him, his cheeks puffed out in a pout. “I was getting to the best part!”

“Then, close the door, idiot,” Saeran replies. You’re not sure if you’re imagining it or not, but it seems like you can see a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. But before you can confirm or deny it, he walks away.

However, the pout is still plastered to Saeyoung’s face. “What a rude little brother… interrupting me like that…”

You can’t help but giggle and lean up toward him, planting a soft kiss on one of cheeks. Saeyoung yelps in surprise, his hand reaching up the cover the spot on his cheek that you kissed. His face reddens as he stares at you. “Woah~ You got me with a sneak attack! But you missed!”

He points to his lips. “Your target is right here~”

You give him a smile, “But the door’s still open.”

He stares at you for a good moment before rushing over to the door and slamming it shut. Saeyoung, then turns around and gives you a devilish grin.

“Not anymore.“


End file.
